


It'll Always Be Us

by camra01



Series: Omege Verse [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse, Pregnant Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 03:25:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6687241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camra01/pseuds/camra01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yamaguchi and Tsukishima make love on the fifth anniversary of their bonding. Six weeks later, Yamaguchi is getting sick and he and his alpha are worried. They go to the doctor only to find out that Yamaguchi is pregnant. Just when they're sure that they can handle one child, the omega ends up being pregnant with twins!</p><p>Sequel to It'll Always Be You. The kagehina story is We're Your Forever. You don't have to read either of those to enjoy this one though! ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Always Be Us

“I heard Tsukishima was doing well in his courses,” Yachi conversed as she fluffed their bouquets of roses. 

“He is!” Yamaguchi replied proudly, cutting the stems on the white calla lilies that Daichi would soon come by and collect. The alpha came by Yamaguchi’s and Yachi’s flower shop every day to buy Suga a bouquet of calla lilies. Suga would always smile like it was the first time and then would try to find somewhere to put the flowers. “He’s working on his doctorate now!”

“I can’t believe that he’s going to be a teacher!” Yachi replied, impressed. Tsukishima had decided to go into paleontology so that he could study dinosaurs and fossils. He was still working on his latest degree and was at the top of his class, not that he would tell anyone. The alpha was also a student-teacher and a tutor so that he could still bring home money while he was going to school. 

“Haha, yeah, I can’t believe that he likes dinosaurs that much,” Yamaguchi laughed as he arranged the calla lilies into a bouquet. Daichi should be there soon, so they liked to have everything ready for him. 

The bell above their door rang as a customer walked in. It was Daichi, right on time as usual. He walked up to the counter and started to talk to his two former Kouhai. 

“Hey, how’s business today?” he asked, setting his muscular arms on the counter and leaning forward. Yachi headed to the back room to work on something as Yamaguchi helped Daichi.

“Pretty fair considering there are no holidays. The usual make-up bouquets,” Yamaguchi chuckled. People who got into arguments kept him and Yachi in business. “How are Suga and Kazumi?”

“Both are hoping that Hinata passes his teaching test so that he’ll be Kazumi’s first teacher. Kazumi adores Hinata; so Suga keeps quizzing Hinata non-stop whenever he visits,” Daichi laughed. “So, they’re in high spirits.”

Yamaguchi laughed also, thinking of how quiet and well-mannered Kazumi was until she saw Hinata. The last time the team had gotten together, the silver-haired girl had taken a flying leap at the omega, who caught her and spun her around. When Asahi’s and Noya’s oldest son, Isamu, ran to her excitedly, she became reserved again. That didn’t seem to bother Isamu though, who was explaining something awesome that he had done the other day. Asahi was carrying their younger son, Kenta, who was sleeping soundly in his dad’s arms. After Kazumi turned to talk to Hinata again, Isamu decided to annoy Tsukishima and Kageyama. Yamaguchi and Suga giggled as they watched the two alphas struggle with what to do with the loud child. 

Yamaguchi rang up Daichi’s order as Yachi came back out of the back room to talk to Daichi before the alpha left, bidding the two omegas farewell and that he would be back the next day.

The two omegas continued on with their days until they were finally closing up the shop. Yamaguchi stood by the front door as Yachi locked the building up and put the keys in her bag. “Will you and Kiyoko be all right this week?” Yamaguchi asked, fretting slightly. His heat was going to start the next day so he had to take the week off of work. Yachi took a week off when she had hers, but hers never seemed as long as Yamaguchi’s heat. Whenever Yamaguchi went into heat, Kiyoko would come help. She was a writer, so as long as she met her deadlines, she had a pretty open schedule. Kiyoko and Yachi had also bonded, so the beta knew their heat schedules by heart. 

“We’ll be fine, Yamaguchi. You do this every time. You need to stop worrying so much,” Yachi said as they walked down to the bus stop. 

“You do the same thing to me!” Yamaguchi countered, thinking of when Yachi had been panicking before her last heat.

Yachi blushed lightly. “Well, then we both need to stop worrying.”

“I don’t think that’s possible for us,” Yamaguchi replied, watching as the bus pulled up. Yachi climbed on after she had said good-bye and wished him luck for the upcoming week. Yamaguchi waved to her as the bus pulled out of the station. 

The freckled omega let out a small sigh. Ever since he had presented as an omega instead of a beta, he had been struggling with his class status. Especially with his heats. They had gotten much better after he had bonded with Tsukishima, but Yamaguchi still never looked forward to them. The day before was always the worst because he was too busy worrying. But then he would always catch sight of Tsukishima and forget about all of his worries. And when Tsukishima held him tightly, Yamaguchi even loved the fact that he was an omega. 

But Yamaguchi wasn’t at that stage yet, still worrying about his body’s reactions and the flower shop and Tsukishima’s classes. He unlocked the front door to their small house and kicked his shoes off, closing the door behind him. 

“I’m home!” he called out, hanging his jacket up. He heard someone moving around and then Tsukishima appeared, walking out from their dining room/kitchen. 

“Welcome home,” Tsukishima answered, opening his arms and hugging Yamaguchi. He leaned down and kissed Yamaguchi on the lips, biting them playfully.

“Hmm, how nice,” Yamaguchi smiled against the alpha’s lips. Tsukishima took Yamaguchi’s hand and started to lead him to their dining room/kitchen. “You already made dinner?” Yamaguchi just realized that Tsukishima was home early. The alpha usually stayed late to tutor extra students right before Yamaguchi went into heat since he knew that he wouldn’t be working for the next week. Yamaguchi always announced himself out of habit, but that night he received an answer. “Tsukki, why are you home so early?”

Tsukishima didn’t answer, instead pulling Yamaguchi around the corner. The omega stopped when he saw a homemade dinner already set out on their table and a gorgeous white and yellow bouquet of his favorite flowers, peonies and daises. 

“What?” Yamaguchi asked dumbly, pointing at the flowers. He recognized them from his shop.

“Yachi sneaked them to Daichi while you were ringing him up,” Tsukishima chuckled.

“I knew she was acting weird,” Yamaguchi muttered to himself. He looked at the carefully prepared meal and then stared up at Tsukishima. “But why?”

Tsukishima snorted. “I make you a fantastic meal and you question it?”

“Yes, no, I just mean. . .” Yamaguchi got out, embarrassed that he had questioned his husband like that. 

“Relax,” Tsukishima said, rubbing the omega’s back soothingly. “It’s the fifth year anniversary of our bonding.” Yamaguchi’s eyes widened and his heart sank. He had completely forgotten. He was a terrible mate! He couldn’t believe that he had done that. His lower lip started to wobble slightly, but Tsukishima already knew the signs. He gently took Yamaguchi’s chin and tilted his head up. “Honey, I don’t care that you forgot. I know how stressed out you get about your heat so I wanted to plan this for you. Don’t get upset about it, just enjoy it.”

“But-” Yamaguchi started, getting cut off by Tsukishima putting his finger over Yamaguchi’s lips.

“If you want, you can make it up to me in bed tomorrow,” Tsukishima said slyly, giving Yamaguchi a wink. Yamaguchi flushed and stammered incoherently as the alpha led him to his seat. Tsukishima had made a very large meal for them so they could store up on nutrients for the coming week. 

“I love you, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi garbled out around a mouthful of rice.

Tsukishima rolled his eyes as he ate his own food. “I love you too, but eat with your mouth closed.”

***

Tsukishima woke up early the next morning, making last-minute preparations for Yamaguchi’s heat. He had become a pro at it now and knew what to do. He gathered plenty of liquids and food to set in the room so that he could grab them when Yamaguchi began to fatigue. The omega became too interested in sexual activities to remember important things like drinking water or eating. Tsukishima knew how to react though when Yamaguchi would pout and tell him that he didn’t need to eat ever again and instead started grinding on any part of the alpha that he could reach. Tsukishima was confident in his methods and was ready for when Yamaguchi woke up. 

“Keeeeiiiiii,” Yamaguchi moaned, rolling over and kicking his blankets off. His body was heating up and his skin was highly sensitive. Tsukishima pulled the rest of the blankets off the bed and then sat next to Yamaguchi, taking the omega into his lap and drawing him close to his body. Yamaguchi still wasn’t completely awake and snuggled closer to the delicious scent he was smelling. It was absolutely amazing and making him feel even hotter. 

He moved around until he was straddling Tsukishima, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He rubbed against Tsukishima’s scent glands, inhaling the heady scent that burst out. He leaned his body against the alpha and started grinding down against Tsukishima’s hips. The alpha ran his hands down the omega’s bare back, having the wherewithal to remove Yamaguchi’s clothes before he woke up. The freckled omega always hated struggling to get his and Tsukishima’s clothes off and had ruined several of their shirts. Tsukishima had learned from past experiences to have both of them already naked before Yamaguchi pounced upon him. 

Tsukishima cupped Yamaguchi’s ass and started to knead the tender flesh there, causing the omega to cry out and shiver. Yamaguchi ran his hands down the alpha’s back, digging his nails in and leaving marks. At first, Tsukishima wasn’t sure how he felt about being scratched up, but he now thoroughly enjoyed it. He loved being marked up by Yamaguchi during his heats, especially since when they made love outside of his heats he was much more timid. 

“Tadashi, you want to do it in this position?” Tsukishima asked, continuing to play with Yamaguchi’s ass. The omega had been trying out new positions lately.

“I want to be on top,” Yamaguchi panted, pushing the alpha backwards until he hit the bed. Tsukishima thanked every god he could think of that he could see the sight of Yamaguchi perched on top of him, red and panting and moaning and coming completely undone.

The omega leaned down, running kisses across the alpha’s skin, knowing Tsukishima loved it even if he never acknowledged it. It was hard trying to get the alpha to tell him what he liked in bed because he would start to blush and stammer. Yamaguchi always had to coax and prod the alpha before Tsukishima snapped and fucked him like he meant it. 

“Ah, your nipples are so cute and pink,” Yamaguchi sighed, poking them with his fingers. His body was burning and slick was sliding down the back of his thighs, but he knew he had to push that back and tease Tsukishima. Yamaguchi loved teasing Tsukishima and knew it was the best way to get the alpha to knot him. 

“What, don’t comment on it!” Tsukishima hissed, embarrassed, hiding his reddening face behind his hands. Why did Yamaguchi always do that? Honestly, was he trying to kill him?

Yamaguchi wasn’t listening though, rubbing his thumbs against the alpha’s nipples. He leaned forward and sucked one into his mouth, causing the blond alpha to groan and lift his hips into the omega’s. 

“You’re so adorable, Kei,” Yamaguchi said after he popped his mouth off of Tsukishima’s nipple. The alpha glared at him through his fingers as the omega then licked the other nipple and blew air across it. Tsukishima gasped and moved his hips again, seeking friction. Yamaguchi hummed happily and rubbed his own hips against Tsukishima. 

Yamaguchi felt the heat taking over, making his head fuzzy, as he continued to rub against the alpha. He wouldn’t be able to tease the blond much longer. He loved teasing the alpha, but he was ready to be filled.

He snaked his arm back and pushed a finger in his entrance, gasping when it slid in easily. Tsukishima saw what he was doing and lifted his hands to grip his hips tightly. Yamaguchi pushed in another finger, moving them back and forth as he continued to grind down on the alpha. Tsukishima moved one of his arms and then sunk two of his own fingers deep into the omega, causing Yamaguchi to gasp and push his hips back. 

The two of them stretched the omega and then slid out. “Mmkay, I’m going to. . . s-start,” Yamaguchi said, breathing heavily. He grasped Tsukishima and lined him up at his entrance, slowly sinking down until he sat fully on him. His back arched slightly as he was finally filled and he sat there to adjust.

Tsukishima’s eyes were completely dilated as he felt the wet heat wrap around him. His head lolled to the side and he took deep breaths. Yamaguchi planted his hands on Tsukishima’s toned stomach for support and started to move his hips. Both of them moaned. 

“Kei, Kei, aah, so big,” Yamaguchi panted as he moved a bit faster, bouncing on Tsukishima.

“Omigod, don’t comment on it,” Tsukishima replied, his fingers digging into Yamaguchi’s hips tight enough to leave bruises. The omega responded by slowly scratching his way down the alpha’s chest. 

They continued like that for a while until Yamaguchi was tired and he leaned down to whisper in Tsukishima’s ear. “Kei, I love you, but when are you going to actually fuck me?”

That caused Tsukishima to finally snap and he sat up and slammed Yamaguchi back into the bed, sliding out of him in the process. “You’re going to get it, Tadashi,” the alpha growled as he lifted the omega’s hips in the air, practically bending the omega in half. Yamaguchi shuddered at Tsukishima’s tone, but was enjoying it thoroughly. Tsukishima propped the omega’s legs on his shoulders and then sunk quickly back into Yamaguchi.

“Aah, ah, Kei!” Yamaguchi cried out, clawing at the sheets as Tsukishima took up an unbelievably fast pace. The alpha slammed into him over and over again, going deeper each time. Tears were falling out of Yamaguchi’s eyes and his voice was getting louder and higher pitched as Tsukishima continued his rough assault. Yamaguchi could feel Tsukishima’s knot hitting against him and he desperately wanted it. His body was screaming for it.

“. . . knot. . .” Yamaguchi got out, forgetting what he wanted to say as Tsukishima changed his angle.

“Hmm, what was that?” Tsukishima asked playfully. 

It took Yamaguchi several seconds to gather his thoughts together so he could remember what he had been trying to say. “Knot me!”

“Only if you ask nicely,” Tsukishima laughed.

Yamaguchi let out an indignant noise, not believing how rude the alpha was being. He managed an eye roll, “Knot me, please, you stupid dork.”

Tsukishima chuckled, “You’re the stupid dork.” He then pushed his knot inside quickly, groaning loudly as it caught against the omega’s rim and stayed in place. Yamaguchi let out a scream as he was stretched wide and filled. He could feel his impending orgasm and his body was tightening up, squeezing down on Tsukishima. 

“Tadashi, so tight,” Tsukishima said, then came, filling the omega with his seed. Yamaguchi felt Tsukishima burst inside him and that caused him to go over the edge. He cried out and came all over his chest even as Tsukishima continued to pour inside of him. 

The two of them came down from their highs and they moved Yamaguchi’s legs with difficulty, laughing at their ineptitude. They managed to get Yamaguchi’s legs off of Tsukishima’s shoulders and instead wrapped around the alpha’s waist. Tsukishima lowered his body against Yamaguchi’s so that they could wait out his knot. He did have enough sense to wipe Yamaguchi clean first. He didn’t really want to lay against a puddle of Yamaguchi’s drying cum. 

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around Tsukishima and squeezed him tightly, flinching every now and again as he felt the knot. “Hmm, you’re heavy, Tsukki.”

Tsukishima groaned and rolled them over so that Yamaguchi was on top. The alpha reached one of his long arms over to the bedside table and grabbed a water bottle. He opened it and handed it to Yamaguchi. “Drink this, Yamaguchi.”

Yamaguchi pouted, “But I just want to cuddle with you.”

“Drink it or I won’t fuck you,” Tsukishima deadpanned. He knew that in about half an hour Yamaguchi would be ready to go again, but before that he needed to take in come liquids. He didn’t want Yamaguchi to get sick or faint. 

Yamaguchi let out a whining noise and took the bottle, drinking some. He knew Tsukishima was looking after him, but it still annoyed the crap out of him. He wanted to bask in the glow of their love making, not eat and drink, even if he knew somewhere in the back of his mind that he should do those things also. 

Tsukishima grinned as he watched his omega drink. He even managed to get him to eat a whole energy bar before the omega was ready to go again, purring and rubbing himself against the alpha’s body. 

***

Yamaguchi flushed the toilet and ran the back of his against across his mouth. That was the third time this week that he had thrown up after eating breakfast. He wondered if he was coming down with something. He hoped that Yachi didn’t get it because it did not feel good at all. He loved Tsukishima’s cooking and he had been looking forward to the yummy breakfast, but right after he’d finished it, he had to run to the bathroom to throw it all up. 

Tsukishima stood in the doorway with a wet clothe. When Yamaguchi stood and approached him, he cleaned his mouth off. “Honestly, don’t wipe it off with your hand.”

“Yes, mother,” Yamaguchi replied, rolling his eyes. He left the bathroom and Tsukishima followed him. He was worried about his omega. He had never been sick in the morning before and he was scared that he had caught some kind of illness. He hoped that it wasn’t his cooking making Yamaguchi sick. 

“Yamaguchi, we should go to the doctor,” Tsukishima said, crossing his arms across his chest. He wasn’t going to back down until he knew how he could help Yamaguchi. 

Yamaguchi gave him a pout and a tiny glare. “I don’t like going to the doctor.” He tried to enter their dining room/kitchen, but Tsukishima barred his way, giving him an intimidating look.

“Don’t you want to find out what’s happening with you? Or do you want to continue throwing up?” Tsukishima asked, cocking a hip to the side and raising an eyebrow sassily. 

Yamaguchi grumbled, but finally agreed. It’s not like he enjoyed throwing up. He called Yachi and told her that he would be late and she said it was fine; Kiyoko was already with her. He could hear the beta giggling in the background and could just imagine what was going on in their shop. He ran a hand down his face and said that he would try to be in by noon, so don’t get too frisky in the store. He could practically see Yachi blushing as he hung up. 

Tsukishima was already waiting by the front door with the car keys. They got into the car and drove to Yamaguchi’s omega doctor. Tsukishima had insisted on going to Yamaguchi’s appointments so he could know what to do for his mate. The doctor was a kind, omega woman and she loved that Yamaguchi’s alpha wanted to take part so she always allowed him past the waiting rooms. 

“So you’ve been getting sick in the mornings recently?” she asked, writing on a clip board. Yamaguchi nodded and she scribbled down something else. 

“Please, just let me know if it’s my cooking,” Tsukishima said seriously.

The doctor let out a kind of chirping laugh. “Okay, but I seriously doubt that that’s what it is, Tsukishima-san.” Tsukishima let out a relieved sigh, glad to know that he hadn’t been poisoning Yamaguchi somehow. “I’m going to do some blood tests and then I’ll come back.” She took some of Yamaguchi’s blood and went off into a different part of the building. 

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima leaned back into their chairs to wait. Tsukishima could hear Yamaguchi sniggering next to him and he turned towards his mate. “What?”

“I can’t believe you thought it was your food,” Yamaguchi laughed, leaning over to catch his breath. “I mean, you ate some too!”

Tsukishima pressed his lips together and faced away from Yamaguchi. “Well, I was concerned!” That caused Yamaguchi to laugh harder, clutching at his stomach. Tsukishima was too funny.

Tsukishima was still ignoring the chuckling Yamaguchi when the doctor came back. She was smiling as she sat down, some paperwork in her hands. The couple turned their attention towards her. She clasped her hands together and placed them on top of the paperwork. 

“So, I have some news,” she started, leaning forward. The two sat silently, waiting for whatever news she had and hoping that it wasn’t too bad. She grinned at them, “Yamaguchi, you’re pregnant.”

Yamaguchi’s and Tsukishima’s eyes widened to an enormous size as they glanced at each other and then looked back at her. “Pregnant?” Yamaguchi repeated, not having expected that at all. He was pregnant? With a baby? There was an actual human in his body? It seemed like too much to wrap his head around.

“Yes, and you were having morning sickness,” the doctor explained. “You’re six weeks pregnant.”

“Six weeks!” Yamaguchi cried out shakily. He counted backwards; six weeks ago he was in heat so that was most likely when he had conceived. He looked at Tsukishima again, who was sitting there looking shell-shocked. Yamaguchi felt the exact same way.

“Yes, now I’m going to give you some papers to read and a list of vitamins and exercises. You’ll come in here to have your check-ups,” she continued, not noticing how quiet her patient and mate were. She handed Yamaguchi everything and saw them out of her office. The two went to the car and drove home in silence, both processing what was about to happen in their lives. 

Yamaguchi’s hand fell to his stomach, trying to imagine a baby inside of him. The more he thought about it, the more he didn’t mind it. He could see himself having a baby with Tsukishima. Once the initial shock wore off, he started to get excited. He was going to have a baby that was part him and part Tsukishima. He began to wonder what it would look like, imagining some kind of weird mixture of him and his mate. The results were absolutely adorable and that made him even happier.

The two reached their house and walked inside, still not saying anything. Yamaguchi was starting to get worried. Did Tsukishima not want to have a baby? It was a bad time, with him studying for his doctorate and teaching. And Yamaguchi still had to run his business with Yachi. They were already very busy, but adding a baby to that was crazy. But Yamaguchi still wanted to make it work somehow.

“Tsukki?” Yamaguchi asked uncertainly, turning to the tall alpha. What would he do if Tsukishima said he didn’t want the baby?

The blond turned to him and grabbed him, holding him against his body, ruffling the omega’s hair with his nose. “I’m so happy, Yamaguchi,” Tsukishima said, tightening his hold and kissing the boy. “We’re having a baby. Together.”

Yamaguchi grinned up at him. “We are. I know it’s not at a very ideal time, but I still want to do this.”

“Me too,” Tsukishima replied. “I’ll just have to work harder now for all of us. I want to save up enough money so that I can stay with you after the baby is born. I want to be a part of it.”

Yamaguchi let out a happy laugh and threw his arms around Tsukishima’s neck, happy that he had ended up with the alpha. 

***

Yamaguchi and Tsukishima both started to work more hours. They made enough money to be comfortable and raise the child, but they still wanted a bit more in case an emergency happened. Everyone was ecstatic for them and said that they would help out however they could. 

Tsukishima was confident in his math for their savings and that they were enough for three people. He was confident until he and Yamaguchi went in for the omega’s first ultrasound. Yamaguchi was clutching onto Tsukishima’s hand as some type of weird jelly was rubbed over his stomach. The doctor came in when the image showed up and she smiled in delight. Tsukishima couldn’t even tell what was going on. All he could see was some weird shapes and some specks, but apparently it made sense to the doctor. 

“Here is the baby,” she said, pointing to a blob on the screen. Yamaguchi’s hold tightened and he made a happy squeaking sound. Then the doctor pointed to another shape. “And here is the other baby.”

“The other baby?” Yamaguchi asked in confusion.

“You’re having twins,” the doctor said, congratulating the parents. She sent a clip of the ultrasound video to both of them and gave them a picture. 

“Twins,” Yamaguchi repeated as the two left the doctor’s office. He was clutching onto the picture, holding it against his chest. He turned to Tsukishima, his face slightly pale. “Can we do twins? I’m not sure how to take care of one baby, least of all two.”

“Don’t worry, we’ll manage. All parents start off not knowing what they’re doing,” Tsukishima said, wrapping an arm around Yamaguchi’s shoulders. He was worrying too, though. He thought he could handle taking care of one baby, but two was twice as much work! And now their money wouldn’t stretch as far. He tried not to think about it too much, wanting to focus on Yamaguchi and their babies, but it was always on the back of his mind. 

“Most parents don’t have to start off with two babies,” Yamaguchi replied.

Tsukishima did have to agree on that. But parents managed somehow, so they would also. 

An opportunity presented itself to the couple a week later. Hinata showed up on their doorstep, looking panicked, and carrying all of his textbooks. Yamaguchi let him in and went to make some tea as Tsukishima and Hinata sat down in the living room.

“I need your help. My tests are coming up in-between the next six months and I can’t remember anything! I’m great with kids and taking care of them, I just can’t remember all of these equations and words! Why do I have to know this stuff to take care of five-year-olds?!” the orange-haired omega freaked out, flapping his hands all over the place.

Tsukishima sighed. “Look, Hinata, I would like to help you. But Yamaguchi and I are trying to save up money for our babies. I just don’t have time.”

Hinata gave him a confused look. “But I’m going to pay you.”

Tsukishima blinked at him, “You’re going to pay me?”

“Of course, I’m not that stupid. I know what you guys are doing and I want to help. I want you two to be able to take care of your children and not have to worry about money. And I need help studying, so it’s a give and take,” Hinata said, crossing his arms.

“Even though we need money, we’re not looking for hand-outs,” Tsukishima muttered.

“Oh shut up, Tsukishima. It’s not a hand-out. I seriously need to pass this and you’ll be working hard for what I’ll be paying,” Hinata answered, mad that Tsukishima would even think that he was doing this out of pity. The omega twisted his hands nervously then. “And whenever Kageyama and I have a baby, the two of you could help us out. He doesn’t know what to do around kids, so any advice would be helpful.”

Tsukishima’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, you two are going to have a baby also?”

Hinata’s eyes wandered off to the side a bit, “Eventually.”

Tsukishima smirked, sensing that Hinata wasn’t telling him something. “Have you talked to the king about it?”

Hinata blushed and stuttered, “I-I’m working up to it!”

“Hmmm?” Tsukishima hummed, a wicked grin on his face. Yamaguchi came out then with the tea and some snacks and Hinata was saved. The two omegas chatted about the twins for a while until Tsukishima got down to business, saying that he would earn the money he was being given. Hinata was starting to regret his choice when he saw the steely look in  
the alpha’s eyes. 

***

Between work, school, and tutoring Hinata, Yamaguchi and Tsukishima were swamped. They did find moments to be alone together, though. Yamaguchi’s stomach was just starting to show and Tsukishima loved to run his hands over the small swell. He couldn’t wait until Yamaguchi got bigger. He knew that his mate would be beautiful. He was already glowing and smiling more. The transformation was amazing and Tsukishima was excited for him to keep growing. 

They started to design the twin’s room, deciding to paint it a light mint green. They decided to paint the room themselves, which was probably a mistake, but still very fun. Tsukishima was being very serious and Yamaguchi decided to flick some paint at him to get him to smile. This only resulted in an all-out paint war, with the two covered in paint when they answered to door to let Hinata inside. The small omega was giggling up a storm when he saw them, but decided to help them paint the walls instead of each other. He even called Kageyama to help them and the four bantered as they worked. At the end of the day when they were outside washing their brushes, Tsukishima dumped some extra paint over Kageyama’s head, causing the alpha to splutter and chase after the taller alpha. Hinata fell over into the grass from laughing too hard while Yamaguchi yelled at them and told them to stop bothering their neighbors. After they had all washed off, the four ended up going to a late-night fast food place. 

The couple enjoyed decorating the room, filling it with dinosaurs of course. Yamaguchi didn’t know if he liked shopping more for the baby or if Tsukishima did. Whenever Tsukishima saw anything dinosaur related, he would run off and get an excited glint in his eyes and Yamaguchi would lean over the cart, laughing. The alpha really was a huge dork and Yamaguchi wouldn’t have it any other way. 

Their old volleyball team held a baby shower for the two and made sure to get dinosaur themed things. Yamaguchi had been telling everyone about how Tsukishima was when they were shopping and everyone thought it was adorable, but they would never tell the tall alpha that. They all talked and played some games and all cooed over Yamaguchi’s growing stomach. Kazumi was sleeping in Hinata’s lap, Isamu snuggled by his side and coloring in a book the small omega had handed him. Asahi was next to him with their youngest, deciding that the combination of Noya and Isamu would be too much for the event. His oldest child and husband had enough energy as it was, but when they were together, their energy practically tripled. Asahi was also hoping that Hinata passed his test because he really handled Isamu well. 

Suga smiled at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima and brought them everyone’s gifts, piling a good amount of them in front of the alpha. Tsukishima furrowed his eyebrows and gave Suga a confused look. Suga chuckled, “Yamaguchi wants you to open these.”

Yamaguchi gave him a thumbs up and then started opening his own pile. Tsukishima shrugged and reached for one, which turned out to be two dinosaur shaped sippy-cups and snack containers from Hinata and Kageyama. Everyone had to keep back their giggles at the alpha’s excited look. Kageyama in particular hadn’t believed Yamaguchi’s stories, but the smile worming its way onto Tsukishima’s face was proof enough for the dark-haired alpha. The next few gifts were also dinosaur themed, until one last bulky package was left.

Suga pushed it forwards with a large grin on his face, “This is from me and Daichi.”

Tsukishima opened it and his mouth popped open. Suga snapped a picture on the sly before Daichi could stop him. Yamaguchi was definitely going to ask for that picture later though, wanting to capture the pure joy on Tsukishima’s face. The alpha pulled out two matching dinosaur onesies, with felt claws and spikes and everything.

“They’re going to have a wait a few months before they can wear it,” Suga informed him. The silver-haired omega knew right away that he would be buying more in larger sizes as the twins grew. Especially if it put those happy expressions on his kouhai’s faces. Tsukishima was beaming and Yamaguchi was staring at him with loving eyes. He snapped another picture, Daichi slapping his wrist lightly.

***

Four months into his pregnancy, Yamaguchi started to have food cravings. He walked around work and home with a large bowl of ice, just chewing and sucking on them. Tsukishima and Yachi kept a constant supply of ice nearby for the omega. The alpha quickly learned that Yamaguchi’s cravings were going to be much more complicated than ice though.

One morning Yamaguchi woke up and said that he wanted a big bowl of sticky rice. Nothing else. Just a bowl of rice. Tsukishima handed him a large bowl and watched as Yamaguchi ate it happily. When Tsukishima was leaving work in the evening, Yamaguchi called him and asked him to pick up a bag of tamagogani and some jellybeans. Tsukishima thought that that was a weird combination, but didn’t say anything, watching as Yamaguchi threw out all of the black jellybeans. The omega would grab a handful of the dried crabs and then a handful of jellybeans and would eat them together. 

Another thing particularly popular with the omega was hamburgers. He would want them at all times of the day. Yachi and Kiyoko would run out and get them during work hours and Hinata even ran to get them during tutoring hours. During the middle of the night though was Tsukishima’s shift. He ran around town trying to find stores that were open late. He finally found a hamburger place that was open 24/7 and was very popular with pregnant omegas and desperate alphas trying to find what their pregnant omega was craving. Tsukishima went there so often that he and the workers all knew each other’s names. 

Tsukishima also learned of all the stores that stayed open late that sold many different types of food. It seemed like there was no end to what Yamaguchi wanted to eat. One day, Tsukishima came home to see Yamaguchi attacking an entire gallon of octopus ice cream. He was also fond of fruit juice and would often have a juice box in his hand. He went over to visit Hinata and ended up drinking all of Kageyama’s juice boxes. Hinata had clapped Kageyama on the back when he came home from practice and opened the refrigerator and then closed it with a devastated look. 

“Don’t worry baby, I’ll buy you some more. And I’ll even give you an extra special treat tonight if you give Yamaguchi your lemon popsicles,” Hinata winked, which had Kageyama shoving all of his popsicles at the freckled omega. 

There was only one food craving Tsukishima had a problem with. Yamaguchi woke up in the middle of the night, curled up on his side, with a very intense craving. He shook his mate awake, who was used to it by now.

“Yeah, honey, what is it?” Tsukishima asked sleepily.

“I want squid and natto, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi said.

Tsukishima couldn’t stop the disgusted wrinkling of his nose. “You want to actually eat that?”

“Yes! Don’t judge me!” he pouted.

“Okay, okay, I’m going,” Tsukishima said, still shuddering at the thought of eating those two things together. He shimmied his pants up and threw his shirt on, slipping his shoes on by the door. He drove to a store that he was very familiar with at this point and gathered the squid and natto. He then drove back home and prepared the food for his mate who was already waiting at dining room/kitchen table, munching on potato chips. Tsukishima handed Yamaguchi the food and sat across from him, trying to keep his repulsed look off of his face. 

Yamaguchi saw it anyway and stuck his tongue out at the alpha, “Shush, I’m eating for three.”

Tsukishima didn’t say anything. He just scooted his chair around the table and leaned his head on Yamaguchi’s shoulder. The omega leaned into him slightly but continued to eat. Tsukishima slipped his hand under Yamaguchi’s shirt and started to rub the omega’s stomach. It was protruding, but still not very big, especially considering the amount of food that he was eating and the fact that he had two babies in his stomach. But then, he was only half-way through the pregnancy. 

Yamaguchi finished his food and leaned back against the chair, purring contentedly as Tsukishima continued to rub his stomach. He had been feeling his skin start to stretch and it felt nice to get a massage. 

“Hey, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi started softly, feeling sleepy again.

“Yeah?” Tsukishima whispered back.

“What do you want to name our children?” 

Tsukishima’s hand paused for a second, but then started again after Yamaguchi let out a tiny whine. “Hmm, I was thinking maybe naming the boy Akihiko and the girl Tsukiko.”

“Akihiko and Tsukiko, huh?” Yamaguchi repeated, yawning. “I like them.”

Yamaguchi’s head fell to the side and he started to snore lightly. Tsukishima gave his stomach a light pat and then stood. He picked Yamaguchi up and cradled him in his arms, carrying him back to their bed. Tsukishima followed him and curled himself around his omega, holding him close as he fell asleep.

Two weeks later, Yamaguchi’s parents visited, exclaiming over Yamaguchi and congratulating the couple. They brought all of Yamaguchi’s old baby things and the four went through them, the omega’s parents telling Tsukishima funny baby stories that made Yamaguchi blush.

“Yamaguchi was quite a handful when he was two. He hated applesauce with a passion. Whenever we tried to give it to him, he would scream and throw it across the room. He would get it all over himself and the floor and sometimes even the ceiling!” Yamaguchi’s mother said, chuckling as she remembered.

“Mom!” Yamaguchi cried, his face red. He was embarrassed even if he didn’t remember. 

“Let’s hope your children don’t have an aversion to applesauce,” his father said.

“I liked applesauce, so maybe they’ll get my taste buds,” Tsukishima stated.

“I hope so,” his mom laughed. She gathered her belongings and hugged both of them. “We both have to go now. We’ll see you two soon and we hope your parents will visit then also, Tsukishima.”

“They’ll be here,” Tsukishima assured her as he saw them out. The couple put the baby things in the twin’s room and spent a peaceful evening together.

Until Yamaguchi went to the refrigerator carrying a bowl with him to get some of his favorite chocolate yogurt. He opened the door and started to search for the yogurt, only to find that it wasn’t there. He started to panic. Where the hell was his yogurt! He shut the refrigerator door and started to search the kitchen. His bowl slipped out of his hands and landed on the floor as he spotted the empty container in the trash. Tears filled his eyes and his lower lip started to wobble.

Tsukishima peeked in to see what was going on since he heard something fall. He jumped when Yamaguchi let out a bemoaning scream and then fell to his knees, face in his hands.

Tsukishima rushed towards him. “Yamaguchi, what’s wrong?”

“Myyogurt,” he said quickly, gasping in air. Tears were streaming down his face.

“Your what?” Tsukishima asked, not having understood what the omega had said.

“SOMEBODY STOLE MY YOGURT!” Yamaguchi screeched at an unbelievable decibel. He turned an accusing eye to the alpha. “Was it you?”

“What, no! I don’t even like chocolate,” Tsukishima said quickly.

“Give me my phone,” Yamaguchi said dangerously, still crying. Tsukishima scrambled up and ran to get Yamaguchi’s phone. The omega dialed his mother and started to sob into it, telling her about his missing yogurt. He went silent for a moment and Tsukishima was scared and panicking. What was he supposed to do?!

“HE WHAAAT?!” Yamaguchi yelled, completely losing it. He started full-out sobbing, making weird hiccupping noises. “My yoguuuuurt! No! I don’t forgive him!!! You can tell him that!” He then hung up on his mom and curled up on the floor, his body convulsing with his sobs.

Tsukishima tried to console him, but he didn’t know what to do. Whenever Tsukishima approached him, Yamaguchi would cry louder. The alpha decided to call in backup. He whipped his phone out and dialed Suga.

“Hello!” Suga answered brightly.

“I need help!” Tsukishima rushed, explaining the situation. “He doesn’t want me near him!”

“I’ll be right over!” Suga said in a serious tone.

The older omega arrived in fifteen minutes and he rushed inside. He threw a bag at Tsukishima who barely caught it and then the silver-haired omega went into the kitchen to talk to Yamaguchi who was still crying on the floor. Tsukishima glanced inside the bag to see a large container of Yamaguchi’s favorite chocolate yogurt. 

He peeked into the kitchen and saw Suga helping Yamaguchi off the floor and leading him over to their couch. They sat down together and Yamaguchi curled up against Suga, who was petting his hair and whispering soothing words to him. Suga rocked the freckled omega gently and motioned for Tsukishima to approach.

The three sat there, listening to Yamaguchi sniffle. He calmed down eventually and Suga patted his head. “Feeling better?”

Yamaguchi nodded and wiped his tears away, sitting up fully. He then leaned into Tsukishima. “I’m sorry for acting like that.”

“It’s just your hormones,” Tsukishima replied, wrapping an arm around the omega. He held up the new container of yogurt and Yamaguchi took it happily, eating some right away. Tsukishima looked over at Suga and mouthed his thanks to him. The older omega nodded, happy to help. He had been much the same when he was pregnant. He and Daichi had been the first among their team to have children, so they didn’t know what to do. Daichi had been. . . less than helpful. Suga was glad to share his knowledge. 

After Yamaguchi finished his yogurt, he fell asleep in Tsukishima’s lap. Suga waved good-bye and quietly saw himself out. Watching those two made him want to tease Daichi some and he drove home humming happily. 

***

Yamaguchi was growing nicely, his stomach rounding. Tsukishima liked to watch him whenever he could. He always made sure to help him also because even though Yamaguchi was getting very big, the omega didn’t act like it. He still tried to do things normally and that worried Tsukishima. The alpha called Yachi to make sure she watched Yamaguchi and made sure he didn’t do something stupid. Yamaguchi was always trying to life heavy objects and lean over on the floor to work in their greenhouse.

Daichi even had to get involved at some point after Yamaguchi slipped off of a ladder. Daichi was near him and caught the omega, helping him get safely to the ground. The old captain told Yamaguchi to stay on the ground at all times, using his stern no-nonsense voice. 

“What were you doing?” Daichi asked, crossing his arms across his wide chest.

“Watering the plants,” Yamaguchi said.

“Maybe you should let Yachi do that,” Daichi suggested. Yamaguchi nodded in response. “Good, now don’t do anything  
too strenuous. I know you want to go on as normal, but you can’t. You have to think about yourself and your babies.”

“Did Suga act the same way?” Yamaguchi asked curiously.

Daichi ran a hand down his face. “Suga was much, much worse.”

***

Yamaguchi was all alone at home, reading a book about how to take care of babies, when he heard a crash at the front of his house. He set the book down, heart pounding. He knew that Tsukishima was out shopping with Daichi and wouldn’t be home until later. He grabbed his phone with shaking hands and called Tsukishima. The alpha answered right away.

“Someone’s in the house,” Yamaguchi whispered, terrified as he heard whoever it was going through things. He started to back up until he was next to the closet. He slipped in and shut the door. 

“I’m coming,” Tsukishima growled. “Hide.”

Yamaguchi whimpered and tried to back up even more in the closet as he heard footsteps nearing. Then he heard a voice that sent chills down his spine.

“Where are you, pretty omega? I know that you’re here alone and that you’re heavy with child. You smell so fucking good,” a deep voice called out. Yamaguchi heard Tsukishima curse on the other side of the phone and he could hear Daichi talking to someone in the background. The footsteps entered the room and Yamaguchi’s heart felt like it was going to pop out of his chest. Yamaguchi had heard things like this happened, but he never expected it to happen to him. Many single alphas were attracted to pregnant omegas since there was proof that the omega was fertile. 

“Playing hide and seek, hmm?” the alpha cackled. “That won’t work. Your smell is so strong that I could smell you all the way down the street.”

The closet door flew open and Yamaguchi screamed, dropping the phone in the process. The alpha leered down at Yamaguchi and then grabbed him and dragged him out of the closet. The alpha was huge and could easily pick Yamaguchi up. 

“Not bad. I don’t know where your alpha is, but we’re going to be gone before he gets back,” the alpha said, dragging Yamaguchi down the hallway and towards the front door.

“No!” Yamaguchi screamed, trying to grab onto anything, but the alpha was too strong. Yamaguchi was just looking for something, anything to grab so he could fight off the assailant. Before he could grab a lamp and smash it over the alpha’s head, the door flew open, revealing Asahi and Kageyama. They rushed in and tackled the alpha, pushing him away from Yamaguchi, who fell back against the couch with the lamp in his hands. Daichi must’ve called them since they were closer.

Tsukishima and Daichi rushed in moments later. Daichi ran to help Kageyama and Asahi, who were doing pretty well against the giant alpha. Tsukishima ran over to Yamaguchi and scooped him up into his arms. Yamaguchi could feel him shaking and he was sure that he was shaking himself. The police were called later and the alpha was taken away and they suggested that Yamaguchi not be left alone any longer. 

The other three alphas stayed back a bit to make sure the couple was all right, but the two were scenting each other and not paying attention to anything around them. The three left, shutting the door quietly behind them, understanding that the two needed to be with each other. 

Tsukishima was inhaling Yamaguchi’s scent. When he had heard Yamaguchi’s scream, he had been terrified that he would never see the omega again. He didn’t even want to imagine what had been happening to the omega at that moment. He clung to his mate desperately and never wanted to let go.

“Tsukki, I love you, I love you,” Yamaguchi cried out, squeezing the alpha back and scenting him. 

“I love you too, Tadashi,” Tsukishima whimpered as the omega licked his scent glands.

Yamaguchi pulled back when Tsukishima called him by his first name. “Kei, make love to me?”

“Yes,” Tsukishima breathed, picking Yamaguchi up and carrying him to the bedroom. He carefully started to undress Yamaguchi, kissing down his chest and swelled stomach. The omega let out a sensual sigh when Tsukishima pulled his own clothes off.

“You’re so fucking beautiful, Kei,” Yamaguchi said as he ran his hands over his husband’s trim waist.

“You’re the beautiful one,” Tsukishima responded, kissing Yamaguchi deeply as he ran his hands over the omega’s stomach. “And you’re mine.”

“I’m yours,” Yamaguchi sighed into his mouth as he wrapped his arms around the alpha’s neck. Tsukishima ran kisses all over Yamaguchi’s face, neck, and torso. He also made sure to sink his teeth in his neck over Yamaguchi’s original bond mark. Yamaguchi cried out and felt his knees wobble. Tsukishima noticed and helped Yamaguchi down onto the bed. 

“How do you want to do this?” Tsukishima asked, eyeing Yamaguchi’s stomach.

“On my side, with you behind me,” Yamaguchi replied, blushing. He and Tsukishima arranged some pillows underneath his knees and his head so that he could lay on his side, his stomach against the blankets. Tsukishima grabbed some lube and then crawled onto the bed and behind the omega, lining his body up against Yamaguchi’s. Tsukishima did take a few moments to fully appreciate Yamaguchi’s body, taking in the full hips and buttocks, the swollen stomach, and the rounder chest. Tsukishima ran his hand down the line of Yamaguchi’s body, feeling the curves. He just loved seeing Yamaguchi like that.

“Kei, I need you. Hurry,” Yamaguchi whined.

Tsukishima opened the lube and poured some on his fingers, making sure to warm it up before entering one finger in. The two hadn’t had penetrative sex for several weeks and Yamaguchi was very tight. He was already tightening up and Tsukishima rubbed his back and kissed wherever he could reach so that he could get him to relax. He finally worked in another finger and it was some time before he could get in a third, stretching the omega open. 

When Tsukishima was finally satisfied, he pulled his fingers out and poured a very generous amount of lube onto his dick, pumping himself a few times and holding back a groan. He couldn’t wait to bury himself inside of Yamaguchi again. The alpha slid one of Yamaguchi’s legs forward so that he could enter him. Tsukishima wrapped one arm around the bottom of Yamaguchi’s stomach as he pushed his way inside, stopping several times to let the omega adjust to him. 

“Haa, you’re still way too big,” Yamaguchi commented as he felt Tsukishima throbbing inside of him.

“I thought you liked me like that,” Tsukishima replied smugly, moving his hand to give Yamaguchi a light smack on his ass. 

Yamaguchi glanced back, “I do.” Tsukishima leaned down to kiss him and moved his hips slightly, causing Yamaguchi to moan against his lips. Yamaguchi was just as hot as the alpha remembered and he had to pull away from the kiss so that he could take in a deep breath. Tsukishima wrapped his arm back around the omega’s stomach so it wouldn’t jostle too much as Yamaguchi received his thrusts.

“Kei, go, ah, go deeper,” Yamaguchi panted, needing to feel more. Tsukishima changed his angle slightly so that he could reach farther inside of the omega. He brushed against Yamaguchi’s prostate and he could feel the omega tighten up, really feeling it. “Oh, yeah, Kei. Ah, feels so good.”

“Tadashi, you’re so tight,” Tsukishima grunted, feeling the omega tighten around him as he continued to hit his prostate. He wasn’t sure if he was going to last much longer with the way Yamaguchi was squeezing down on him. Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi’s dick brush against his arm and he took it into his hand, grinding down on the base. Yamaguchi’s body stiffened and he came, shouting out Kei’s name. The omega tightened around Tsukishima even more and he saw white as he came deep inside Yamaguchi.

After Tsukishima had come back down, he gently pulled out and then ran to the bathroom to start a warm bath. When it was ready, he picked Yamaguchi up, who was still limp and sated, and carried him to the bathroom. He settled Yamaguchi into the tub and then climbed in behind him, letting the omega lean back against his chest. Yamaguchi let out a content sigh as Tsukishima scrubbed his body down.

“You’re so kind to me, Tsukki,” Yamaguchi murmured.

“Well, duh, that’s because I love you,” Tsukishima said like it was the most obvious thing in the world, bopping the omega on the nose. 

***

After that, Yamaguchi was always with somebody else if Tsukishima wasn’t there. Yachi and Kiyoko visited a lot, bringing yummy snacks and funny movies to watch. The two of them also liked to help around the house and Yachi would even rub Yamaguchi’s feet. The freckled omega felt so blessed to know them. 

Hinata would also come to continue his studying. Yamaguchi would help him by quizzing him relentlessly. Whenever Hinata showed up, Kageyama would also tag along. He didn’t like the idea of two omegas being alone together after what had happened. Those two were more stressful that Yachi and Kiyoko, but Yamaguchi still loved to have them around. 

On every Wednesday, Yamaguchi would be dropped off at Asahi’s and Noya’s house. Noya was teaching Isamu how to do cartwheels, so it was pretty hectic. At some point, Isamu got into a jar of strawberry jam and got it all over himself. Asahi sighed good-naturedly and handed Kenta to Yamaguchi so that he could chase his oldest around the house, finally catching him and carrying him off to the bathroom. 

Noya sat next to Yamaguchi, who was carefully holding Kenta. The baby was staring up at him with large, golden eyes. “He’s pretty quiet,” Noya commented, running a hand gently through the baby’s curls. “He’s like Asahi in that way. Although, he has started to say his first words. They grow so fast.”

The two of them talked for a while, Kenta falling asleep against Yamaguchi’s chest, nestling into the warmth. Isamu ran out later, completely clean and in some pajamas. Asahi scooped him back up, telling him that it was nap time. 

“But, daaaaaaad, I’m not tired!” the boy protested.

“You will be when you lay down,” Asahi promised. Five minutes later, he appeared from Isamu’s room, stating that the boy was soundly asleep. 

Noya chuckled, “Happens every time.” He bounced up and gave Asahi a quick kiss. He took the sleeping Kenta and said that it was time to feed him and then he would put him in his crib. 

“Want to take a nap also?” Asahi asked, gesturing to the nest he had built for Yamaguchi earlier that day. He was very skilled at it. “Noya and I are just going to work, so it’s a perfect time.”

“Sounds good,” Yamaguchi said. Asahi helped him stand and they went to the nest. “You’re way too good at this.”

“Well, Noya was a very crazy nester. He still loves to do it, too. Sometimes, I can never find any of my shirts,” Asahi sighed, watching as Yamaguchi got comfortable.

“Hmm, thanks Asahi,” Yamaguchi yawned, curling around a pillow. 

“Anything to help,” Asahi replied, then went off to do some work. 

***

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were taking a stroll down at their local park, enjoying the warm weather. Yamaguchi was due any day and had to waddle to get anywhere. He felt self-conscious next to his lean husband, but he would always forget about that whenever Tsukishima’s hand wandered to his stomach and he got a fond look in his eyes. 

“I have to sit down,” Yamaguchi declared, panting. The two headed to a bench and Yamaguchi let out a sigh as soon as he was off his feet. The two were right across the playground and they watched the children. 

Tsukishima watched the children running around and laughing and he just knew. He knew that he was ready to be a father and to hold his babies and go through every trial and tribulation. It was just like when he knew that Yamaguchi was The One so many years ago. He just had a moment where he took stock of everything and thought, “Yes, this is it. This is how everything is supposed to be.”

The alpha took Yamaguchi’s hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. “I love you, Yamaguchi. I love everything about you.”

The side of Yamaguchi’s mouth lifted into a crooked smile. “I don’t know what brought that out, but I love you too. And I can’t wait to spend the rest of my life with you and our children. From now on, it’ll always be us. The four of us, and maybe any other kids that come along.”

Tsukishima chuckled, “Well, let’s get to that later.” 

***

Yachi had officially banned Yamaguchi from the flower store a month ago, not wanting him to get unnecessarily injured. And Tsukishima had taken the last week off from work so that he could spend every moment with Yamaguchi. He wanted to be there when the omega went into labor. He knew that he wouldn’t be able to concentrate at work while he was worrying about Yamaguchi. 

So Tsukishima was at the house, currently taking a bath, when Yamaguchi waddled in, holding onto his stomach. Tsukishima stopped what he was doing as he watched a pained grimace form on Yamaguchi’s face.

“Tsukki, it’s time,” Yamaguchi said. Tsukishima stood up so fast that he almost slipped, but he somehow managed to get out of the tub and into the bedroom. He was running around, grabbing their bags and the car keys. He started to usher Yamaguchi down the hall when the omega started to giggle. 

“What, Yamaguchi?” Tsukishima asked.

“Don’t get me wrong, Tsukki. You are totally sexy, but I don’t think they’ll let you into the hospital like that,” Yamaguchi tittered as he pointed to Tsukishima’s completely naked body. 

Tsukishima blushed, “Shut up, Yamaguchi.” He rushed to get some clothes on, not believing that he was about to walk out of the house naked. He knew that Yamaguchi would never let him live that down. Tsukishima was always supposed to be so cool and level-headed. 

The two left the house, Tsukishima fully clothed, and they headed off to the hospital. Yamaguchi’s doctor was already there when they arrived. She allowed Tsukishima to go with Yamaguchi and she flitted in and out of the room, checking on Yamaguchi’s progress. They were there for a few good hours before anything really started to happen. The doctor was there was the last part- the actual birthing.

Yamaguchi clung onto Tsukishima’s hand and he cried out in pain as he pushed and pushed. Tsukishima helped him with his breathing like they were taught in all of their classes. To both of their relief, the babies were finally born; the girl coming out first and then three minutes later, the boy. 

Tsukishima brushed Yamaguchi’s sweaty hair back and he kissed him. “You did a great job, Yamaguchi.”

“Thanks for being here with me,” Yamaguchi said, still squeezing his hand. He only let go when his babies were presented to him. He held them both, beaming, then he handed the girl to Tsukishima.

The alpha held Tsukiko like she was China. His heart filled with love as he gazed down at her tiny scrunched-up face. They then switched babies and Tsukishima’s heart grew even more as he looked down at Akihiko.

“They’re so small and beautiful,” Tsukishima said reverently.

“We’re a family,” Yamaguchi replied in awe, looking between the four of them. 

Tsukishima rested his forehead against Yamaguchi’s. “Yeah, we really are.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yaaaay! So happy! I'm already planning an a/b/o daisuga story and then they'll also have their child version. I just love this trope so much! <3 <3 <3 And then I have a few more ideas lined up after those! I'm just really getting into it! :D  
> Thank you so much for reading this! My tumblr is thecommaqueen1 if you want to chat with me on there. I love talking to you guys!  
> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated and I loooooove them!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 So much love, haha!


End file.
